


Come get your one shots!

by honeybe_e



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybe_e/pseuds/honeybe_e
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots I originally wrote over on wattpad before I pretty much disowned that app XD thought I'd pull them over to here incase anyone wanted to read them ^-^ xx
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Kudos: 9





	1. Gift

George's POV:

Today marks the day that I met my lovely boyfriend Will and about a year into our relationship he came out to me as trans and I have supported him ever since, and today, I have managed (with the help of my family) to save £5500 for him to get top surgery. Now we stand outside his parent's house the surprise inside, along with some male hormone supplements. I just hope that he likes the gifts.

"Hey, so Will there is a reason that I brought you here." He looks up at me and smiles

"and what would that be?"

"Mr and Mrs Lenney please bring it in!" I shout tot he other room. They come in with a package containing what I had previously mentioned.

"I told you not to get me anything"

"Yeah but I had to"

"But I didn't get you anything."

"that's ok. Just open it, please?" He looks at me then grabs the gift and slowly unwraps it leaving a cardboard box in its wake.

"I still feel bad"

"Just please open it"

he looks at me and opens the box and takes out a hospital slip 

"Don't tell me you're pregnant" he says with a laugh but when he reads it his hands fly up to cover his mouth

"George I-I-I-" he jumps up and gives me a hug while crying into my shoulder. 

"Do you like your gift?"

"like it?! I love it"

"your appointment is next week and you have some hormone supplements int he box"

"God I love you so much," he says and kisses me

"I love you too" I reply when we pull apart.


	2. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: transphobia!!!

Will's POV:

I have been off about my body ever since I was 15 and now I'm 28 and I have only just realised what it meant. I'm William Lenney and I am a transgender male and as soon as I realised I felt as if my whole life crashed down on me and that feeling got worse as soon as my mum found out.

"Willow Lenney!"

"Yes, Mum?"

"Why is there boys clothes in your wardrobe?!"

"they aren't mine they're.....George's" I say hesitantly hoping she would believe the lie

"Really? I haven't seen your boyfriend in a few months; I have noticed that you wear a weird type of bra please explain that to me."

"Fine! I feel like a boy in a girls body!"

"no.....does that mean?" My mum asks tears brimming in her eyes

"yes mum I'm transgender"

"No you are my daughter and if you feel any different then leave!"

"But-but. Fine..." I say then go and pack my stuff and head out saying goodbye to everyone who still cares and starts walking. I'm not quite sure where I'm heading as all I can think about is that my own mother doesn't love me anymore. I look up to find that I'm standing outside George's house then bad thoughts plague my mind as I realise that George doesn't know that I want to be a man so now I'm scared that he will dump me because he doesn't want to be with a man. So here I am standing outside in the early January air.

"Willow, why are you just standing outside I don't want my girlfriend to get cold." That's all it took as soon as he said that I burst into tears.

"Oh, shit hang on" George exclaims and pulls me into the house and comforts me

"Hey, hey its ok whats wrong?"

"i-i-its just th-that i-i-i don't know how to put this"

"its ok love take your time"

"well, you know that I love to wear your clothes?" He nods "well its because I'm well uh I'm transgender" He looks at me for a second before pulling me into a hug

"its ok. I love and support you."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean let's get my boyfriend unpacked yeah?"

"thank you!!!" I jump on him and knock him over and we both laugh

"no problem we can go shopping tomorrow ok"

"yeah I would like that"


	3. Doodles

Will's POV:

We were in science when I got bored and decided to do something only a hard man would do. Draw on George's Hand. But what came next shocked me as he turned to me and simply stated that he liked what I was doodling. It was a very manly rosebud surrounded by a few paisley leaves but I didn't manage to get as far as the leaves when he takes the pen out of my hand and starts to doodle on me; when I ask why he just says "it's my turn now." So as I'm sitting there being drawn on Stephen decides this is a great time to tickle me. God was he wrong. As soon as I squeak in discomfort George stops and instantly pushed him away.

"what do you think you are doing?!" He exclaims so only we could hear but anger still evident in his voice

"Why do you care it's not like you are dating or anything, why are you so triggered about me tickling him anyway?"

"'cuz I was drawing on his hand and-"

"George, calm down do you want to switch places with me?" I say as a way for him to keep drawing on my hand and to stop fighting Stephen.

"....sure."

After we switch places I asked George why he got so annoyed he simply replied with "because I didn't want him to hurt you and you didn't want that so I had to stop him"

I just sat there shocked and so I asked him for the pen and when he asked why I simply said "wait and see"

He reluctantly complied and I wrote underneath the rosebud the words 'will you go out with me'

as he read it all I could do was worry, then he looked at me dead in the eyes and said "yes! I would love to"


	4. perfect 'daughter'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: transphobia! xx

Will's POV:

Hi, my name is Will . Let me explain my story. I was born in a hospital and I was born Willow. My mother was so happy to find out she finally had a girl. But when year 7 came around I wasn't. It started when I came to the conclusion that I hated dresses, and would insist on wearing boy clothes and I would always ask for a 'boy haircut' and that is when I realized that I was transgender. I got really self-conscious about my body and would try everything to get rid of my breasts to the point that I was rushed to the hospital. My life was hell to bring it down, my mum always abused me because of it while my Dad just watched with a smile on his face. Sadistic Bastard. I thought my life couldn't be better.

Then I met George and the abuse stopped because she thought I was becoming a girl again because I had a boyfriend and that is when I told her that George's family were gonna help me pay for my top surgery and that I was gay and that is when the argument began.

"I will not have my DAUGHTER be this way, why are you like this!?"

"You wouldn't ever like the way I am! You are just like the others, trying so hard to make the perfect daughter you never had!"

"well I'm sorry that I just wanted a lovely daughter to carry on the family line"

"I can still carry out the family line!"

"well, that isn't good enough!"

"ENOUGH! Will is perfect the way HE is and if you don't believe us well HE will come and live with us. Goodbye, miss Lenney." George joined in saving me from more abuse I'm just glad I brought him here; so I run upstairs and pack, once done I grab his hand and run out of the house.

"God I love you," George says while smiling ear to ear.

"I love you too silly" I reply and kiss him on the cheek

"now come on we gotta go home"

"with you I'm always home"


	5. Chapter 5

Georges POV:

I live in a world where each person has an elemental power and when they find out are moved to a different island specific to our element. I have lived on this island for 13 years now and I still remember my best friend Will and when we were ripped apart by the government, because you see he has fire powers and we had one more day to see each other before we are split for the rest of our lives and on that day I was going to say that I had fallen in love with him when we were ripped apart. There is, however, one way to change your powers but it has a 99% death rate so nobody tries.

I still love him to this day and his island is right next to mine and it's painful as he is so close yet I cant have him. If I step foot off of my island I could get shot.

I hear the signature horn signaling a newcomer on the island. We all gather around the town hall eagerly to see who it is me however I am not excited as I could care less about who comes on this island. I look at why it is and I see him... Will. we make eye contact and he runs up to me and engulfs me into a hug when we pull apart he kisses me hard it was slow and passionate and when we pull apart I rest my head against his.

"How-how are you here?" he chuckles

"I changed my power to see you again"


	6. Forget the coffee shop, hug me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee/flower shop au ^-^ xx

George's POV:

I was working on a Saturday as I needed more money and this opportunity came up so I decided to take it, and I'm glad I did as in the flower store opposite me there is a REALLY cute guy working today whom I have never seen before and I hope he comes in here otherwise i will head in there and make a fool of myself. I am getting excited as no-one has come in for about an hour and I'm on my phone when the bell rings above the door signalling that someone has entered the shop.

"Hello, welcome to the hugga mug where we serve the best coffee in town," I say in complete monotone not even looking up

"Hi! Umm, can I have the Molten Chocolate Latte please?" Says a sweet calm voice 

"yeah sure coming right up" I say STILL not looking up

"so what is your name so I know what to put on the cup?"

"Oh um Will" I look up to see the guy from the flower shop

"Hey, you work in the flower shop across the road right?"

"yeah haha, how come I have never seen you before I always come in here on the weekends?"

"because I just took up this job for today"

\-----------2mins later----------

"WILL" I call out and he comes up to the counter to receive his coffee

"thanks!"

"I put something extra on there" He turns the mug around to see my number

"thanks, I will be sure to call you"


	7. eye colour

Will's POV:

Can they just stop?! Pick one motion instead of going through like all of them. My eyes have been blue, red, green, purple and black all in the span of one hour. I need to meet them just to see why they are so emotional, but what worries me most is the default eye colour is pink. as I'm sure you could guess by now your eye colour represents your soulmates mood. Right now I'm with my best mate George and I notice his eyes are red which means his soulmate is angry hmm.

"I just wanna know why my mate is so angry all the time," he says with a sigh

"And I wanna know why mine is so emotional all the time" He looks at me like I'm crazy 

"do you seriously not know who your soulmate is?" his eyes turn purple and then it all clicks 

"IT'S YOU!....wait it's you"

"Yeah haha I've known for a while now but didn't wanna say anything in case you thought it was weird like I am I don't want you to stop-" I cut him off with a kiss to stop his rambling 

"I love you too"


	8. experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au where your soulmate's eyes match your hair colour xx

George's POV:

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon I was talking to my friend Josh when it happened.

"We still on for our video on Monday what was it we were-"

"Oh my God.. George your eyes!"

"what?!"

"they're.....Purple!"

"wait, what, pass me a mirror"

\-------Time Skip------

As I sit on the bench planning the video (my friend left an hour ago) I see a boy across the road with dyed purple hair so I go up to him. And he says his name is Will. We exchanged numbers and headed our separate ways.

The next day in school I see him in my art class and ask to sit next to him which he says is ok.

"So I see that you have purple eyes," He says as soon as I sit down.

"uh yeah it happened yesterday at about 4:30"

"really, that's when I had dyed my hair"

"so does that mean you are my soulmate?" I ask skeptically 

"one way to find out," he says as he picked up some paint and splashed it on his hair and almost instantly my eyes gain a spec of yellow in them

"well your eyes have yellow in them so I would guess so"

"yeah.."

From that day on me and Will were always dying our hair crazy colours.


	9. Nail polish

Will's POV:

I walk into the room with my hands behind my back hoping for the best. George turns to me and gives me the look, you know, the one where they try to ask whats wrong but don't say it? yeah, that look.

"umm hi?" I stutter out looking at George slowly he comes towards me and I back up and eventually my back hits the wall

"What are you hiding for me?" He asks right when his face is an inch away from mine. 

"uhh," I turn and run upstairs into the bedroom and lock the ear behind me. I hear George's footsteps coming up the stairs and a few seconds later I hear him banging on the door screaming for me to let him in. wearily I open the door and he hugs me and when we pull away he asks me what is wrong so I show him.

"Oh my god! Will! they are amazing where did you get them done!" He screams when he sees my nails. They are basic bi pride flags, on the middle finger it says bi and they are sealed with a layer of glitter.

"at the local n-nail s-shop," I whispered out looking down at my feet

"You should take me some time I would love to get mine done!"

"Really!"

"well yeah, they look sick!"

"oh ok I mean we could go now?" I ask him getting my shoes back on

"Sure"

On the way to the shop, I put on my playlist and two player game comes on and it gives me an Idea for the nails. We pull up to the shop and get out.

"Welcome back Will what are you here for now" The store clerk, Jeremy, teased

"I'm here with my boyfriend actually and he wants something similar to mine but he wants the pan stuff instead of bi, and I have one more thing to ask you "

"ok just go sit down lemme get my boyfriend to do your boyfriend's nails," he walks to the back room and cups his hands to his mouth "MICHAEL! GET YOUR ASS HERE AND DO WILL'S BOYFRIEND'S NAILS!" not even a minute later a boy with caramel brown hair and tanned skin walks out

"ok where is he?"

"Right there at the table" he walks away and I sit down at the table so Jeremy can do mine again because he needs to add something to mine

\---------20 mins later-------

"I love them Will" Geroge gushes looking at his hands and I do the same. We line up our thumbs and they say

'p1' 'p2'


	10. Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TW!!! eating disorders

Will's POV:   
Fat. Ugly. Pathetic. Pick one and it's me. I stare in the mirror looking myself up and down wondering why I look fatter than usual and then I realise. I ate a big dinner. Instantly I rush into the bathroom getting on my knees in front of the toilet and shove my fingers to the back of my throat. Suddenly I feel the familiar burning sensation come up my throat. I start to throw up, my body shaking, breath racing and tears start streaming down my face.

Then I hear a frantic knock on the door and instantly know it is George.

"Will, open up. Please.." I can't speak as my throat is killing me. I get up and flush the toilet. Opening the bathroom door George pulls me into a hug that was suffocating.

"Are you ok? That sounded painful" he asks when we pull apart

"Y-y-yeah I'm f-fine j-just a bit ill"

"Are you sure? I could call the doctor"

"NO! i-i mean no, I'm fine I promise"

From the way he looks at me, I can tell he doesn't believe me but he just pulls me to bed and we head to sleep.

\----skip brought to you by my crippling depression----

I get up and notice the lack of a body next to me. Thinking that he went to the shops, I look in the mirror again and I start to cry. Fat. Ugly. Pathetic. Worthless. You don't deserve George. I hear the door open and George shouts about how he is home so I put back on my clothes and leave the room.

"I bought some food for lunch!" He shouts while putting bags on the table.

"I'm ok I've already eaten"

"Hun I haven't seen you eat in three days"

"I'm s-sorry" I break down crying and he pulls me into a hug

"It's ok. Come on let's try and eat yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, trust me they get better ^-^' xx


End file.
